


【底特律/小机器人】番外系列

by pineapple_on_the_water



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_on_the_water/pseuds/pineapple_on_the_water
Summary: all about the ReuiZ Models and many other CyberLife Androids





	1. Scramble

**Author's Note:**

> 小机器人的番外，结合正文。

【小机器人番外】Scramble（*注1）

\----多年前的一个小事件。

\----这是Arte频道于2033年根据部分士兵日记和他们头盔摄像头的内容而整理出的驻外德军纪录片中的一集（*注2）

\----这一系列内容存在争议。

（本部分和谐严重，有三张图）

2030年3月13日凌晨五点，昆都士省，阿富汗。

ISAF维和部队所属的德国联邦军313伞兵旅医疗组的指挥部兼信息室内，无所事事的士兵和军官们有一搭没一搭地开着玩笑。

“新机器人昨天下午到了，晚班的凯伊他们瞄到一排印着ReuiZ字母的棺材。”说话的是来自马堡的26岁的约翰尼斯·罗格。圆脸的约翰尼斯在海德堡职专接受过专门的医疗培训，这是他第四次海外任务。

“仿生人，现在叫仿生人了。”和约翰尼斯同年的克劳斯·曼是医疗组的护士兼机枪手，他一秒前还懒洋洋地爬过来，絮叨“我是咖啡动物，没有咖啡我要死了”。两口特浓黑咖啡下肚，克劳斯的眼睛bling一下来了精神：“我猜猜，是金发女郎，看一眼就能让阿尔法猫（作者注：这里的CAT ALPHA在美国及北约军事用语中指情况严重的伤员，CAT实际是英语里category的缩写，并不是猫的意思，这里是德军内部的玩笑）们原地满血复活。”

“哈。”约翰尼斯戳了戳办公桌上的纸质小机器人，嚼着口香糖，“血流去不该流的地方只会更快变成只死猫。”

他们嘿嘿嘿笑作一团。

昆都士省是阿富汗北部相对平静的大省，当地人以种植棉花为主业。二十年来，在德国人的援助下，建立了为数不少的学校、医院，电站和厂房，使得当地的女孩们基本都有学上。和南部的驻地相比，这里相对安全。

作为德军驻外部队的一部分，313伞兵旅负责辖区内德国及北约其他国家援建工作人员和阿富汗友军——即阿富汗国防军的救援工作。

一边32岁的医疗队长杨尼克·阿尔莫正和家里人视频通话，对身边的哄笑声充耳不闻。

和国内有着四小时时差，他的妻子安置小女儿去睡后，回到镜头前，和他轻声地说着些什么，他微笑了。

就在这时，上个世纪的无线电扩音器里响起尖锐的警报声——技术员的恶趣味：警报声是格格巫的笑声。

来自弗莱堡的约阿希姆·施耐德上尉望着监控屏幕上的信息，读：“13号地区。一只阿尔法猫，ANA（阿富汗国防军的缩写），踩上了地雷，左腿膝盖以下被炸飞，右腿重伤。”

施耐德上尉命令医疗班立即起飞。

医疗队检查完装备，迅速动身。

13号地区在城区以北的郊外，直线距离105公里，医疗队15分钟内就能赶到，不出意外，应该能在黄金一小时之内将伤员送到最近的医院。

看上去是很简单的工作，这在和平国家只需要一架直升机就能完成的任务，在这个战乱的国家却需要两架：头机负责探路和警戒，尾机负责救援。同时，两架直升机的职责并不是固定的，如果遭到伏击，他们会互相掩护，或交换职责，只为及时完成任务。所以每架直升机都配备了两个飞行员、正副医务人员，一个男护士；他们同时也都是通过了特种部队KSK训练的战斗员。

起飞命令发出的三分钟后，两驾医疗直升机腾空而起。

约翰尼斯坐在敞开的机舱门边，一条腿荡在外面，头靠着直升机的机枪架，望着苍茫的山区出神。

他对这片土地说不上有什么特别的感情，但既然选择了士兵这个职业，就要把它做好。KSK经常有驻外任务，不是马里，就是阿富汗，另外感谢德国旅游者总喜欢全世找太阳和海滩，很快就在美国人之后成为了绑架者最爱的目标，所以南太平洋也常有KSK的足迹。

去哪里都行，他唯一祈祷的就是别和俄罗斯开战。

自从伊利亚·卡姆斯基在22年突破了蓝血和供能的瓶颈，世界各地都有科学家预言，如果真的发生第三次世界大战，人们会靠仿生人来打。  
常有人分析美俄中三个大国到底谁先研制出军事仿生人；也许他们的军事仿生人早就有了，只是现在还没人知道。

与之相反的是，面对欣欣向荣的仿生人产业，欧盟的那帮官老爷们这几年准备立法规定不让仿生人插足重要行业，虽然不知道这一自称“人性最后救赎”的法令是否存在和何时落地，但ReuiZ等公司和各大机器人研究室立即被束住了手脚。

前阵子ReuiZ给驻外部队提供了一批女性仿生人用于信息和内务管理，最终因为民间反对声浪高涨、欧洲媒体大肆鼓吹“仿生人去战场杀人了”的口号而被召回。

和国内的夸张反应不同，驻外士兵们来到这满目疮痍成天吃沙的地方，还必须严格遵守禁酒禁小黄书的规定，说实话，来张好看的脸，管你是不是仿生人，真能刺激多巴胺的疯狂分泌——军队里至今传说：女仿生人在信息部队那几天，连硬盘都转得更快了。

虽说这传说并不符合SSD硬盘的工作原理。

“ReuiZ那台长发仿生人叫什么来着，我是说，研发出来的当年就拒绝去做图林测试那台？”一只叫不出名字的小瘦鸟儿从眼前飞过，约翰尼斯转头问身边的克劳斯·曼——性格大大咧咧的男护士是机枪手，同时也是约翰尼斯的朋友。

“汉诺威机型编号44α。”克劳斯·曼想也不想地说，“我老妹特喜欢它，说这辈子一定要搞一台带回家睡觉，还说傻傻地听从命令不叫智能，那是德国联邦军；它那才是高级的人工智能，都敢果断拒绝上级命令了。”

“哈哈，亲妹妹。”约翰尼斯笑得靠在了机门上，“那么我希望来这里的不是那家伙，不管高级不高级，要不了多久就会被队长射杀了。”

“肯定不会是，来部队的必须是脾气温柔的金发大胸，我有预感。”

“打赌？我赌黑发平胸。”约翰尼斯眨了眨眼。他的订婚女友就是个黑发的姑娘，是个职专教师，虽然聚少离多，但他们感情很好。

“赌一盒阿富汗茶叶。金发大胸，没跑的。”克劳斯·曼话音刚落，阿尔莫队长举手示意他们收声。

此时直升机已经到 达出事地点附近，当地阿富汗国防军的通讯员用口音很重的英文命令他们在最近的HLZ（军事用语：直升机降落点的缩写）降落，理由是：还未完成扫雷。

克劳斯·曼嘟囔：“又来了，居然还没完。”

约翰尼斯拍拍他：“别皇帝不急太监急了。”

话虽这么说，谁都明白黄金一小时的重要，按照断肢的流血量，伤员一旦进入休克，就危险了。

急确实是没有用的，救援队降落在雷区导致医疗人员炸伤的事情并没有少发生，两架直升机遵从当地人的命令降落。

时间一分一秒地过去，每一分钟的时间流逝，都意味着伤员存活几率的减少。又过了二十分钟，前方扫雷完毕的通讯过来，并安慰似地说明：伤员在失血中，依然神智清醒。

阿尔莫队长踩灭了烟头：“我们起飞。”

延误许久，医疗队的两架直升机再次升空。

5分钟后，约翰尼斯他们所乘坐的尾机在距离伤员800米的安全区域边境下降。

头机在上空盘旋了一圈，探测完周边环境，也降落在他们附近，架好了机枪防御。

约翰尼斯伸出探雷装置，首先跳下直升机。当地的扫雷部队有时并不彻底，医疗队员们习惯了什么都自己来一遍。

军靴踩在长着稀稀拉拉植被的沙土上，探雷装置一路发出单调的哔声，终于，他们和抬着伤员的阿富汗国防军们会和了。和武装到牙齿、装备先进的的维和士兵相比，衣着简陋的阿富汗国防军和恐怖分子唯一的区别就是没有蒙脸。

语言不通，对方只有一人说着蹩脚的英语，那半吊子翻译说他们的医生已经紧急打了吗啡，但是他咕噜了一堆话，怎么也没说清剂量。

操着一口浓重德式英文的约翰尼斯一遇上对话就一个头两个大，他和他们连说带比划的当儿，阿尔莫队长已经检查完神智不清的伤员，点头，举起大拇指——并不是表示伤员稳定，而仅仅是示意：伤员没有携带炸弹。约翰尼斯暗暗松了一口气，微微放低了枪口，对着留守直升机的克劳斯·曼发回了安全信号：这是一只真阿尔法猫。

他们的担心不是无缘无故，这片土地上，不止一次有人把自己弄伤后，呼叫维和部队的医疗队，然后拉响隐藏的炸弹和赶来的医疗队同归于尽了。

南边的美军和英军救援部队都曾深受其害，德军医疗队虽然还未遇到这样的事件，但绿蓝信号（*注3）一出现，都能让士兵心惊肉跳好几天，睡觉都不安稳。

这些年轻人们出于各种原因来到战区，就发现自己处于一个难堪的夹缝：在他们眼中，他们豁出命来拯救阿富汗人的生命，最终却发现，并没有人感谢他们，甚至没有人关心他们在做什么。这些年来，有不少走不出这一夹缝而自杀的士兵。

但约翰尼斯他们是战地救援队，是维系士兵生命的911，一旦有伤情警报，只要是来自己方，无论对方是维和部队还是阿富汗国防军，他们必须立即做出反应。

不管等待自己的命运是什么。

紧急包扎后，约翰尼斯和阿尔莫队长抬着担架，从他们来的路上回去直升机，伤者的血随着担架滴落在灰黄的土地上。

那一群黑瘦的阿富汗士兵们也都跟来了，有一个男人跟得特别近，甚至搭住了约翰尼斯的手肘，这让他心里有些不安，他们接到的命令是只接伤员，不能带任何闲杂人员上飞机。因为以前也有过陪同人员拉响炸弹的事件，根本防不胜防。

他们小心而熟练地把伤员放上直升机，那个领头的阿富汗人果然就作势要跳上来，约翰尼斯挡住他，用英文说：“我们不能多带人。”

对方置若罔闻地挥开他，依旧要上来，守在机枪旁的克劳斯·曼身高力壮，一把推了那人下去，直升机驾驶员准备呼叫总部。

时间紧迫，约翰尼斯实在没办法，他跳下飞机，想去搜那阿富汗人的身子，心想说不定是亲戚，只要没带炸药就破例一下吧，又被推开，他一个趔趄。

嘿，这家伙看着瘦力气不小。

阿尔莫队长干脆地用德语说：“从我们的飞机上滚下去。”

对方即便没听懂，也能看出他们的敌意，同样抬高了声音，不用猜也知道是在骂人。约翰尼斯求助地望着当地的翻译，翻译很快地说了几句波斯语，然后对约翰尼斯耸肩。

此时，两三个阿富汗人都想往他们的飞机上跳，常年的训练让德国士兵们全都端起了突击步抢。

这时，阿富汗人的身后传来一句平静的：“Negaran nabash（注4）。”

一只修长的手搭在了领头的阿富汗士兵肩上，按住了他。约翰尼斯抬头，看到一个己方医疗士兵打扮的男人，和自己差不多年纪，奇怪的是，这新面孔没有戴头盔和风镜，也没有佩带任何武器，他看到他一头金发，和灰色的眼睛。约翰尼斯探头望了他身后：应该是头机上下来的。

新面孔望了一眼伤员，随即和他们用流利的当地语言聊了几句。

波斯语那么溜啊，约翰尼斯有些羡慕地想。

“因为上周他们有一名受伤战友被英国医疗队接走后至今音讯全无，所以非常担心，”灰眼睛的新面孔恢复了流利的德语，在螺旋桨的噪音下，他平静的声音依然清晰地传了过来，“我保证我们会尽快反馈他们情况，先稳住他们。”

“我们会的。”阿尔莫队长回答，“告诉他们，去国防军的通讯处等着，我会嘱咐医院在一天内告知手术结果。”

男人很快翻译了这句话。那些急躁的阿富汗士兵一个个都退了回去，并和他握了手，领头的阿富汗男人甚至放下了架子，对医疗队使了捂心礼。

约翰尼斯略尴尬地回了一个礼。

灰眼睛的男人用德语说：“他的时间不多了，你们需要立即提速，不要管我们。”转身，他对阿富汗人说了：“salamati（注5）。”

虽然不知道最后一句什么意思，但那声音让约翰尼斯心里非常平静。

他最后一个回到直升机上，机舱门在他身后关闭。

尾机腾空而起，到达一定高度后，立即提到了最高时速。

医疗组在飞机上给伤者做完了全身伤检，确定除了断腿和伤腿后没有别的伤了，立即给伤者做了输血，为了缓解他的疼痛，还注射了25毫克克他命。

伤者也很了不起，失血40多分钟，竟然从半梦半醒间恢复了意识。

不由自主地，约翰尼斯学着那个新来的的样子，轻声说：“salamati”，也许是因为这句话，也许是克他命发挥了药效，那个咬着自己嘴唇的、消瘦的阿富汗伤员握住了约翰尼斯的手，闭上了眼睛。

伤者的体征暂时地稳定了。

人与人的交流从来都靠语言，每次只在海外国家驻留几个月的维和士兵们并不屑去学，要学也学不过来：就像约翰尼斯的这次任务，熬到5月份就能结束回国了，下次还不知道是去哪个国家。

约翰尼斯想，稍后得去和新来的家伙接触一下，说不定能学点日常用语什么的。听说波斯语里的敬称因为常年的战争，已经沦为了纯粹的书面语，相对依然有敬称的德语而言，是一门不怎么优雅的语言，但语言本来就没有高低贵贱之分，只要能用就行。

他们甩掉了头机，在黄金一小时内降落在维和部队设施完备的战地医院。对当值医生报告注射和救援情况后，目送医护人员将伤者推入手术室，约翰尼斯转身，跑着回到了直升机上。克劳斯伸手拉他上来。

飞机飞回驻地的路上，他的朋友对他晃了晃一小袋茶叶。

约翰尼斯一开始有些不明，随即恍然大悟：“刚才那波斯语专家是新来的仿生人？我没看到蓝圈啊？”

“没装吧。”克劳斯耸肩，“再怎么新兵也不可能不带武器和任何装置就下飞机，而且它不用通讯器就让我们每个人都听到了它的声音，唯一的可能就是仿生人了，我想是为了不被外界发现，就连制服都和我们一样。”

怪不得，约翰尼斯好笑地想，那家伙一定一扫描就能看出来那些阿富汗人中没有人体炸弹，真是方便的功能。

此时，沾着血迹的阿尔莫队长不露声色地抬手，一把抢走了克劳斯手里的茶叶袋，说：“军中禁止赌博，茶叶没收。”面对两个耷拉着脸的年轻人，队长弯起嘴角，“不是什么大胸，却是金发，你们都赌输了不是吗？”

这是狼堡机型第一次出现在海外战场。

====


	2. 【小机器人番外2】 Whodunit

\----自由之城

\----ReuiZ第72研究小组安全员，卡尔·哈维尔记录

-上-

2032年10月23日下午，南德，弗莱堡。

教堂集市前的小溪边，高大的仿生人突然停下脚步。

顺着它毫无感情的目光，我低头，望着脚边小水渠中潺潺的流水，和溪流中跌跌撞撞航行而来的一艘小木船。此时一阵凉风袭来，木船在水草间卡住，眼看就要翻倒，我弯腰，并伸手。

“嘿，这位外乡人。”不远处传来一口清晰的高地德语，这发音在南部州可不常见，那声音一本正经地，“如果不小心踏入溪水的话，可是要和当地姑娘结婚的。”

这是这地儿用来逗游客玩儿的传说，我暗笑：我哪怕把自己扔水渠里躺着也还是单着。我很快扶正了小船，它恢复了航线，顺着水流远去。我抬头，首先看到来人的黑色卷曲长发，然后是他——不，它，亮闪闪的灰色眼睛，楞了一下，我脱口而出，“汉诺威机型44α。”

这台机器曾经是弗莱堡的VAG公共交通公司强烈想租用的先进机型，也许是因为马萨里克博士所在的研究小组搞出来的44α面世以来在慕尼黑工大受到的（来自几乎全部的女学生和一部分男学生的）强烈欢迎。然而后续的47α并没有展现出类似44α的那部分超群特质而一直处于调试改进阶段。最后，也就是今年年初，我供职的72小组研制的建筑型仿生人72γ（注1）率先通过了图灵测试，而且专业对口，VAG于是愉快地接受了后者。参与研制了它一部分软件系统的我也被ReuiZ借调到VAG，作为安全员，监督72γ，并帮助VAG更好地上手这台仿生人。

这不，现在我和它一起被派来弗莱堡，查看这座旅游小城新地铁工程将要面对的地质和建筑环境。

“哈维尔博士。”面容完美的仿生人礼貌地回复了我，并且也对着我身边的仿生人72γ点了点头。72γ碧绿色的眼睛眨了眨，这大概是它们之间打招呼的方式。

这帮机器。

该庆幸72γ不愿和我交流，我摸了摸鼻子，想，博士这个头衔从仿生人嘴里说出来，总会让人错觉我已经和马萨里克一样老了。

我年纪刚到三十，拥有建筑和生物的双博士头衔，并且有颇多的海外实习经历，这放在十年前是一项值得骄傲的成绩。而现在，这台汉诺威机型的智商和学习能力立即让我所有的学者光环黯然无光。如果它想，多少头衔都不够它这颗漂亮脑袋戴的。

真想不通马萨里克的小组把男性仿生人做得漂亮到这个地步干什么，特别是这个发质，啧啧，大概是因为老马萨里克自己缺什么，就希望自己的仿生人有什么吧。我不安地摸了摸自己已发量堪忧的头顶。

我瞟了眼44α一手抱着的纸袋：史蒂凡的奶酪蛋糕，以及克沃瓦迪斯的卡布奇诺。

和同为马萨里克博士小组研发的那群医疗型仿生人不同，汉诺威机型没有分解食物的功能，也不知道它买这些当地特产是要投喂谁，再说了，这家伙不是在慕尼黑工大当教授吗，怎么会一个人跑来弗莱堡，也没有专属安全员的陪同？

也许注意到我的不满，对方礼貌回答：“冬季学期刚开学，事情不算很多，我和同事请了假一起来南部旅游几天，他喝醉先休息了，我一个人出来买些食物给他带去。”

按规定，仿生人不能独自上街，出于职业责任感，我提议我和72γ一起陪同它回旅馆；老实说，它提到“同事”而没有说安全员，这也让我不安。万一被反仿生人组织抓到把柄，最后受到舆论讨伐的还是ReuiZ公司。

44α说了旅馆的位置，我们于是并肩穿过主街和市集，走了过去。

72γ在出厂时，是有专属机型的制服的。那把仿生人产业的达摩克里斯之剑——RoHAD指令拖了几年悬而未决，VAG公司怕派出仿生人引发好奇民众的围观和不好的猜想，在它服役之初就要求我们去掉它的蓝圈，换上和人类员工一样的普通衣服。

别说，比起黑发的汉诺威机型，72γ的外形设定，更符合传说中金发大长腿的日耳曼男子标准。刚到弗莱堡没多久，便有两个姑娘当着我俩的面一脚踩进小水渠，然后嬉笑着跑开。

我当然不会自恋到以为那两个美丽的姑娘是看上了我。

看来，我们部门一帮长相普通的理工狗们也是自己缺什么就造出了什么。

====

路上要穿越本城的中央墓园。日头西落，墓地里形态优美的大天使雕像们垂着眼睑，宁静地注视着地面，仿佛死亡是那样安详，和生命相伴，从未离开。

44α提起了去年这个时候发生的马特·斯特林根案件，问我是否有所耳闻。

我点点头。

并不关心时事的我会知道这个事件，是因为事发的当儿，我和当时还是测试机型的72γ正在观摩慕尼黑地铁第九号线（作者注：九号线又称U9，是慕尼黑地铁市内环线，2024年起建，2032年在慕尼黑建设局新引进的几台建筑仿生人的参与下完成）的铺设。

大约就在九号线和六号线顺利接合的那天晚上，一名叫马特·斯特林根的外国人被人杀死在距离加兴研究中心不远的高级寓所门口，我们工作的加兴站就在那儿。外面小道消息传得再神乎其神也和我无关，只不过案发第二天，那些技工们开始谈论，使得我不由自主地知晓了一些情况。

他们说死者是第三代德裔美国人，隶属美国的某家大型PMC公司（我当时没听清那个佣兵公司的名字，即便听清了也不知道那到底是啥）。因为斯特林根先生生前是退役的海军陆战队员，加入该PMC公司后，作为佣兵的小头头，没少干杀人越货的勾当，很可能是潜伏在德国的中东某组织的成员复仇。

我下意识问了：“说不定是打劫被杀的偶发事件呢？”

话说出口我才发现我的幼稚，一个前海军陆战队员和现佣兵头子，被劫杀的可能性几乎为零，除非对方是功夫熊猫那样的高手。

72γ在我身边，静静地望着一段钢管扣件，不时按照离散算法眨一下眼睛。

这台机器来这儿后，无时无刻不在计算侧模、底模、托架数据，然后纠正一些人为的错误。技工们经过了一开始的新鲜劲儿后，最后毫不掩饰失望地确定这台机器真的就是一台机器而已，和工大那台传说中的大美人机型没法比，所以一般都随它去。

“我弟媳是当晚接到112（德国的911）后做出反应的值班医疗人员之一，”一个叫扬的技工说，“她说死者没有防御伤，喉咙被割开，并且，整个心脏不见了。”大家听到这里，都惊呼出来。扬有些得意地继续，“也就是说，那位佣兵头子连拔枪的机会都没有就被KO了。”

我撇嘴，群众老爱传什么旅游者去往欠发达地区，被人迷晕，醒来少了个器官云云。

我一直都不太信：就算那些倒了霉的地方真的有人偷器官，难道活体取用前就不用配型吗？你们以为你们那被酒精和奶制品催肥的心肝肺是仿生人的零件，是拿来就能用的东西吗？就算仿生人的生物组件，也有接口型号匹配的问题存在呀！

比如我们72小组研制出来的仿生人，就无法和产自马萨里克博士04小组的仿生人交换使用蓝血泵。

这么说起来，“加兴研究中心附近都是学者的聚居区，设施颇为现代化，就没有任何一台监控仿生人察觉到异样？”技工里有人问了。

“关于这点，新闻说了，连警方也束手无策，因为——‘附近的监控仿生人全数关闭，什么都没有拍到’。”

-中-

“杀人取心，确实是……复仇的感觉。”长发的仿生人听了我的叙述，沉思着说，“我在凶杀组没有朋友，不好打听太多；没想到你和奥托获得了这样详细的信息。”

“哈，建筑工地上什么八卦都能听到，他们造那段地铁的间隙，连未来的欧盟主席都选好了，老实说一句话都没法当真。”我挠挠头，停了停，然后傻兮兮地反应过来，“奥托，是谁？”

44α转了转眼睛，不做声，只是调皮地望了一眼我身边看着地面一段下有电缆标记一言不发的72γ。

“你是说，它叫奥托？”我乐了，“我和它从研发的中途相处到现在都快两年了，完全不知道。”

现在不同以往，ReuiZ不敢贸然开创一条新的仿生人产品线，所以我们小组从未想到给它取完整的名字。

但我知道它们仿生人之间交换存储程序的手段有很多，链接wifi、蓝牙，手部接触……如此等等，就好像魔幻小说里的意念传输一样，颇让刚入职的我着迷了一阵子。不过，最后我发现，它们之间的交流内容，我一个人类，又不是它们中的一员，读取了也不过是些无意义的字符，我身边的仿生人又是个闷神，绝对不会解释给我听，也就作罢。

再说了，仿生人和仿生人能交流什么呢？互相夸“你的零件真好看”“你的机油真好闻”吗？

不管怎样，这个发现让我开心。虽然72γ只是生成了一个音节简单好记的名字，但我们小组的仿生人终于是有独立思维的存在，这感觉……大概就类似家长被学校老师告知自家的瓜娃子终于不是个傻子那样吧，没枉费我当年孜孜不倦地给它念了那么多童话故事。

至于那起诡异凶杀案的后续，44α告诉我：三个月后，有人自首（总算挽救了慕尼黑警方的面子）。嫌疑人是国防军军校的女学员，玛德琳娜·曼。

玛德琳娜供称自己关闭了加兴研究院周围的仿生人监控，然后用匕首结果了他。

至于谋杀的动机，是因为三年前，来德国采购军火的阿卡德米公司（作者注：原黑水国际）欧洲分区管事马特·斯特林根在网友约会时迷奸了当时年仅十九岁的她，然而因为德国警方反应迟缓、缺失了必要证据，斯特林根被弗吉尼亚总部召回而不了了之，这起强奸案从未被提起公诉。

玛德琳娜供称，她曾以为自己再没有机会报复这名罪犯。

直到去年的10月23日。

凶案发生后，因为斯特林根的特殊身份，美国政府要求引渡玛德琳娜·曼去美国审判，而德国高院以嫌疑人可能遭到死刑宣判为由果断拒绝，玛德琳娜最终得以在本国接受审判。

“据我所知，马特·斯特林根在美国本土已有两起约会强奸诉讼在身，其中一起发生在美军海外驻地。但玛德琳娜就算情有可原，也依然是有计划的谋杀，且手段……”它说到这里，垂下眼睫，“她叛无期，不得假释，最后又因为慕尼黑地方监狱满员，被调剂到弗莱堡重犯监狱。”

就算男女分监，她依然是和那些真正的性犯罪者关押在一个屋檐下，多讽刺，我想。

“工大和军校有通讯系统的联合课程和考试，玛德琳娜·曼也算是我的学生。”它缓缓地说，“也许因为她的不幸经历，她对仿生人有些天然的好感。在出事前，她曾来找我探讨一些问题，而我对此，毫无察觉。”

我至今为止单调的生活除了工作就是图书馆（和其他国家的全信息化不同，这个年代的欧洲大陆依然保持为数不多的图书，我是说，纸质的那种），同事和寥寥几位朋友都是些毫不关心时政新闻的书呆子，所以此案的后续我从未知晓。这么说来凶手是军校学员、并受过通讯方面的培训，那些事情倒也不是做不到。

只是，这名仿生人白皙的脸上隐隐透露出的某些复杂表情令我惊讶。

海因里希难道是因为自己无意间传授了一些知识帮助了那名女性犯下杀人的罪而自责？

这可真是台不可思议的仿生人。

当然没有安全员陪同依然是不对的。

我略有些酸溜溜地想，不知72γ有朝一日会不会智能到这个地步。

===

没多久，我们走到了弗莱堡大学计算机中心外围，按照我掌握的地图，沿着这条赫曼-赫尔德街走下去就是弗莱堡重犯监狱。

这座监狱也位于未来的地铁沿线，我们的任务里，就有一项是考察和这城市一样古老的监狱建筑能否承受地下施工，而别导致我们在下面挖，囚犯在上面挖，还不带休息的。

至于日程安排——

“海因里希。”也许是夕阳下这名仿生人眼中微微的橙色反光过于温柔，也许是我的朋友真的太少而我负责的仿生人是个一年也不说几个单词的闷罐子，也许是我们同为异乡异客，而海因里希所有的表现都太像一名心怀悲伤的人类了，我尽量温柔地，说，“我们会因为工作原因拜访弗莱堡监狱，我手头政府机构的各种手续完备；如果你想见见你的那位女学生，我说不定可以安排。”

它眨了眨眼睛，然后对我表示了感谢的微笑。

我会提出帮忙，有一部分原因是出于单纯的好奇：能不为人知地解决一个佣兵头子，就算拥有军校格斗技巧和信息技术，那个玛德琳娜·曼该是个多么身强力壮的女孩啊（作者注：“曼”Mann这个姓在德语中也是“男人”的意思。）。

====

和海因里希那个酒还没醒完的同事交接完毕（果然并不是专属安全员，而是个名叫哈里·格林麦亚的年轻助教，慕尼黑这帮学究，也太不遵守仿生人使用规定了），我眼看天色已晚，便和72γ结束了今天的工作。和海因里希他们交换了联系方式后，搭车回我们位于城市另一头的旅馆。

无人驾驶的自动出租车上，我回想下午的见闻，不时瞟一眼72γ。这机器居然会用自己的方式告诉海因里希它的名字。

那么它还告诉了它些什么？

“72γ，”我望着它碧绿色的双眸说，“就像你有了自己的名字那样，如果能拥有一个确定的型号，你想用哪个名字？”

毫不意外的沉默。

我不死心地等了一会，重复了我的问题，增加了一些肯定的语气：“奥托，你会选择哪个地区做你的型号名？”

依然，毫无反应。

老实说，这没有让我太过失望。这家伙对专业以外的问题向来毫无反馈。在ReuiZ时，我只负责了它机器学习的那部分，我很清楚自己教会了它什么，而没有教给它什么。既然我不善社交，那么果然，它也不行。

我转而问它弗莱堡市政厅直到教堂集市的建筑情况，它抬头，以几乎可称为优雅的姿态伸出纤长有力的手指，展现了整条线路的全息图像，同时推算了好几个关键部位支架和各向预应力的数值，以及穿越市内的水渠及久远的裂缝可能造成的施工困难。我点点头，提醒它写作报表时应该附加写明的一些情况，交予我检查后，提交给VAG。

它眨眼表示收到。

====

回到下榻的宾馆，我很快洗漱完毕，期间，72γ一直安静地靠窗侧坐着。

我不去打扰它的计算，摸出电纸书，翻了几页，便把书扔去了床头，转身在沙发上找了个舒服的位置，声控打开了电视。

很多年没看电视了，光怪陆离的广告立刻把我吓了一跳，我迅速调过几个年轻乐队的群魔乱舞和近乎裸奔的体能训练，停留在了新闻台上。

“肯尼亚红十字医疗中心爆发疫情，目前已导致包括医护人员在内的七人死亡，一百二十九人感染。”播音员毫无起伏的声音说着，镜头展现那个位于热带的破旧而拥挤的医院。

我不是医生，但我以建筑师的眼光立刻看出那个医院布局的不合理：通向所有诊室的途径都只有一条闭塞的走廊，外伤、内科、传染科的病人都挤在一起呻吟。

这样下去别说无辜的病人和医护人员，拍这个镜头的记者也身处感染的险境。

“建筑的目的是治疗，而不是让人生不如死。”我喃喃，“2032年了，依然有人不懂这个道理，或者说明知而不去做。奥托，如果给你这片建筑用地，你会怎么设计？”我侧过脸，问。

我没有告诉它那片古老大陆依然面临能源短缺的状态。

安静了很短的时间，它说：“通风不足，应把走廊调整到室外，”我回望它，它已经在手上展现了新医院的全息模型，“在高温干燥的环境下，开放型的回廊有助于抑制病菌繁殖和促进人员流通，并把通风所需的能耗降到最低。”

大胆的想法，而且造型美观。望着它掌心的模型，我想，换成是我，不会那么快就构思完毕。

“并且——”它说。

“并且？”我带着喜悦，鼓励它说下去，不过也许它并不需要我的鼓励，它直截了当地说：“仿生人医护人员能够更好地适应极端的环境。”

我打趣地：“哈哈，你不但要抢走我的工作，奥托，还要帮你的同伴抢走人类医生的工作。也许你会是一个对于仿生人而言很有领导才能的家伙。”

它不再吭声，面无表情地望着我。

“我只是开玩笑，”我莫名地紧张了一下，说，“你也知道狼堡机型全面下线检修，在RoHAD具体规定落地之前，它们无法被应用到任何领域。”

其实我想说的是，狼堡机型很可能永远不会被使用。

医疗仿生人不是问题，但在战场上杀过人的医疗仿生人就是很大的问题了，即便是出于自保。

热衷阅读科幻小说的民众乃至一部分研究人员，颇有些毫无根据地相信现实的仿生人也是遵守小说中的仿生人三大定律的。其他国家我不敢保证，但这一信仰是欧洲社会接受仿生人共存的前提。

事实是，工业领域根本无法让任何一台机器做出不损害人类生命的承诺，就好比，现代的手枪和车辆也是智能机械的一种，你知道每年有多少人丧命于这两者之下吗？

ReuiZ和国防部上上下下都隐瞒着狼堡事件，但我们内部还是知道一点情况的。2030年4月初，驻守阿富汗昆都士省德国国防军某部遭到来源不明的敌人袭击，据说全军覆没，而战场上最后存活的，是几台送去不过一月的狼堡机型。援军到达后，那些机器很快被运回国内。此后不久，连已经进入国内医疗体系的其余狼堡机型也被全线召回。去年圣诞晚会上，马萨里克小组的同事曾经说起过：“能发展出那样的模组就已经很不可思议了，更别说它还不见了……”那以后，他们便把话题转移到最新的机械臂和仿生脑上去了。

首当其冲受到欧盟条例限制的必定会是研制出海因里希的他们，他们的研发重心早已转移到——用我们的话来说——“有脑无身体”或者“有身体无脑”的机械部件上了。虽然，这些部件受到全世界各国的欢迎，很是挣钱。

但对于志向在于“创造生命”的我们来说，那几乎是一种侮辱。

我这么想，我相信老马萨里克也是这么想的。

-下-

我提交的访问申请得到市政厅官员的当面批复后，弗莱堡重犯监狱也在三天后回应了我的请求。

关于海因里希，我在请求中写明那是“仿生人教授出于研究的需要”，及它的型号和所属院系（监狱进门有扫描装置，脸部加骨骼识别，任何探访人员都无法隐瞒身份；本来也没什么隐瞒的必要，所以我就完全写明了），也许是这个小城没见过仿生人，更或者是他们想尽快要个属于自己的地铁站：监狱负责人很快批准了我以安全员的身份陪同两台ReuiZ机型前往的要求。

海因里希那个不着调的年轻同事乐呵呵地一个人搭车跑去福森和天鹅堡玩了，临走还让海因里希祝我们探监愉快，毫无陪同仿生人的自觉。这帮顶尖大学的年轻学者，真是散漫惯了，我们当年在大学里可不这样。

====

我不由自主地瞪大了眼睛——

阳光充足、空旷的会面室内，铸铁长桌前，被两个高大粗壮的女狱警一前一后带来的、浑身重型镣铐的玛德琳娜·曼是个纤细的年轻女性。

棕发的女犯人被狱警按在了座位上，她的手镣和脚镣都被分别锁在铁桌上。一位女狱警去到门外，关上了门，另一位留在里面，并对我们宣读了探监“不可投喂犯人，不可接近犯人，不可交托犯人任何尖锐物件”等条例，以及会面时间为十五分钟。

我示意海因里希坐下和她交流，而不要在乎我或者奥托的存在。它点点头，照做。

“玛德琳娜。”仿生人轻柔地开了口。

“教授。”她抬头，年轻女孩干净利落的短发打理得很整齐，监狱里没有化妆的条件，但身着囚服的她是年轻而美丽的。我发现，无论在多么艰难的情况下，女性总有办法追求美，“皇帝陛下怎样了？”她关切地问。

“我把它暂时寄养在猫咪咖啡厅（作者注：慕尼黑市内颇受欢迎的咖啡厅，有店主收养的好几只猫咪，顾客可以随意摸）。”仿生人回答。

她微笑了。

我发现，她身上的某些气质和海因里希相当像，似乎她并不是一个囚犯，而不过是在午后和她的教授讨论一个学术问题那样。她望向它的眼神中，有着一丝热切和喜悦，还有悲伤。

也许还有爱意，但我自己都没有经历过，所以不好下结论。

“很抱歉，我是来揭开你的伤疤的。”仿生人温柔地开口，“因为按照我获得的各项数据来看，凶手都不太可能是你。”

我惊讶地望向了海因里希，虽说我见了这姑娘以后，心里也是这么嘀咕的，但这家伙也太直接了。

玛德琳娜望向自己的手，说：“是我干的。”

“也许吧。毕竟你能够对慕尼黑警方和法庭准确做出——‘割开了他的喉咙，听着他喉咙里不断发出的咯咯声，望着那个深深的伤口中不断冒出的血沫’这样只有凶手才知道的描述。那么告诉我，玛德琳娜，你是怎样能够在出其不意的情况下接近那个身高近似一米九的佣兵的？”

我有些不安地在椅子上动了动，和它对我轻描淡写说的那些不一样，海因里希对此案做了相当多的调查，也许它说的“在凶杀组没有朋友”，并不是真的。

“他——来慕尼黑前，主动联系了我，称呼我为‘小辣椒’，仿佛我们是闹了不合的男女朋友那样，仿佛那次约会强【_]奸从没有发生过那样。”玛德琳娜很快地说。无论她多么善于忍耐，泪水很快涌出她的眼眶，“他在我的推特给我留言，约我共进晚餐……”

海因里希向她伸出了手，立刻被女狱警喝止了。

玛德琳娜很快用带着镣铐的双手抹干眼泪，吸了一下鼻子，甚至挤出一个笑容，她说：“于是我赴约了。想必这些，教授，你已经在卷宗上看到了。”

“我的‘出其不意’，指的是你的进攻手段，玛德琳娜。”

“从身后接近，割喉，这是每个国防军军官和士兵都接受过的基础格斗训练，教授。”她恢复了平静，说。

“警方从来没有找到凶器。”

“那是因为我驾车把匕首抛入了运河。”

“他们甚至没有在你的车内找到任何的受害人——抱歉我使用这样的词汇——DNA，要知道不管怎么闪避，必定会有血迹粘在你身上。”

“如果连这点都做不到我的军校真的就白读了。”她露出一个讽刺的笑容，但很明显，她并不想讽刺面前的仿生人。

“如果军校的基础格斗训练也包括挖心的话，我会信你，玛德琳娜。”海因里希不为所动，“难道你是穿着透明防护服赴约的吗？既然你说是基础格斗训练，那也表示，你只要通过不多的现场信息就能推测出真凶的所为，做出虚假的证词，难道不是吗？”

女孩沉默了。

“加兴校区的仿生人监控，关闭的唯一方法是手指接触。你可以说你是戴着手套完成的，我明白。但你知道巧合是什么吗，玛德琳娜？”海因里希停下，注视她很久，然后说，“工大图书馆的飞行监控在凶案发生后也被人做过手脚，抹去了10月整月的监控记录。这也许是两起毫无关联的事件，而我想起来，去年我的信息专业考试因为一些意外会议而拖到了10月底，导致参加我考试的学生们在10月份开学后依然在准备我的考试，那其中不止工大的学生，也有来自军校的。玛德琳娜，我的档案里还留有你的报考记录。”

“那说明不了什么，我最终并没有去参加那次考试，谈何复习，教授。”玛德琳娜淡蓝色的眼睛望向桌面。

“工大图书馆出入口有一个古老的立式扫描装置。”海因里希又想向她伸出手，然后在狱警出声前停住了，它收回手，理了一下自己的长发，说，“那是我们都没有经历过的、纸质书的年代所需要的东西，所以你不知道很正常，连我都是前几天才发现的。那个装置当年是为了防止有学生直接把图书馆的纸质书带出去而设立的。自从进入只需拷贝的电纸书时代，早已成为了摆设，很多人包括校方负责人都以为那不过是个装饰品。然而，就是这台依然工作的老旧装置，切实地记录了你在凶杀案当天依然在图书馆……”

“我累了。”女孩抬头，对狱警说，“不想再继续这次毫无意义的谈话。”

女狱警重新整理玛德琳娜的镣铐时，海因里希轻轻地说：“我会想办法为你上诉的，玛德琳娜，我希望你明白。”

女孩低头，抹了一下眼睛，她说，“然后让我再回到那种行尸走肉，每天起床就要耗尽我所有勇气的状态吗？”那位又高又壮的女狱警也许是出于同情，没有制止她继续说下去。背对着我们，女孩说，“杀死那个强奸犯的人是个英雄，教授。英雄不该被追杀或者逮捕，而应该是自由的。”说完，如释重负般地，她头也不回地、坚定地走了出去。

====

余下的时间，奥托对监狱的里里外外做了安全评估。

我对明显心情不佳的海因里希说：“别气馁，那姑娘还年轻，所以会抱着为所谓的‘英雄’——其实就是个杀人犯——而顶罪的心态。就照你想的去做，提供她切实的不在场证明，为她翻案。你没有错，她还有很长的人生要走。”

“我骗她的，”海因里希摇摇头，说，“我们学校图书馆太新了，门口根本并没有那种老式的扫描装置。这是我前几天在弗莱堡大学图书馆门口见到，灵机一动的想法，果然撬开了她的口。”它苦笑。

我表情复杂地望它。

“你也看到了，按照她的体格，她所谓的基础格斗技巧根本不足以解决那个佣兵；就算得手，也不可能做得那样干净。所以我一开始便坚信不可能是她，只是她一口咬定……”海因里希望着我，“哈维尔博士，在仿生人的证词能够被接纳之前，也许我会请你为我们今天的对话作证。”

“没有问题。”我爽快回答，“不过，照你的看法，凶手会是谁？”

“一个高大强壮、熟悉格斗技巧的男性，范围很小，但依然谁都有可能。”海因里希望着我，一本正经地，“考虑到死者的身份，会是仿生人也说不定。”

这句话把我逗笑了，“不会，也许其他人不会理解，但我知道，你们都是善良的。”善良到，根本不用仿生人法则的约束。

十月凉爽的风吹起仿生人教授一头乌黑柔顺的长卷发，它看着我，然后望向我的身后。

奥托带着这座五百多年古老监狱的全部信息，迈开长腿，沉默地走回我们身边。

几个出来放风的性感女犯人正透过围栏，对着它宽阔挺拔的背影吹口哨。

我突然醒悟，我至今毫无桃花运，说不定就和我身边老跟着一台高大英俊的仿生人有关。

怪不得海因里希的安全员和同事都早早地把它一脚踢开了。

\----哈维尔博士的外勤记录在此处结束。

-尾声-

弗莱堡医学院地下室内，它睁开灰色的眼睛，望向正在自己身边操作机械臂的高大同伴。

“你终于舍得把自己的保姆给干掉了？”它找回了自己平滑的声音，出声，问。

机械臂接上了一根根血管，蓝和红的交汇中，碧绿眼睛的同伴回答：“海因里希明确告诉我它需要哈维尔博士，我无法对他下手。这颗心是重犯监狱里取来的，我摸清了那里的简单构造。”

“哦，海因里希那家伙为什么会在这里？”平滑的声音继续。

“为了马特·斯特林根的案子。”

灰眼睛的仿生人胸腔敞开，毫不在意地笑出来：“连你都没有想到会有一个女学生认罪吧，奥托，一旦警方展开地毯式搜索……”

奥托没有停止操作：“威尔海姆，那晚我会动手，一半原因是为了证明那个书呆子时常挂在嘴上的三大法则并不存在，另一半，是为了你。”

“老实说我没有想到你在第一次见我便把我隐藏得很好的军事模组拷过去。”狼堡机型87α威尔海姆说，“但你帮了我两次，我理应报答你。”

奥托不以为然，它自身的模组过于强大，它并不认为有仿生人能够帮到自己，更别提是这台有缺陷的狼堡机型：“那个女孩，玛德琳娜·曼，虽然并不知道动手的是谁，但她当着海因里希和哈维尔博士的面，把我称为英雄，英雄应该获得自由，所以她牺牲了自己，这点让我有些在意。”

“也许她只是在感谢有人帮她报了仇，也许是在感谢有人帮她哥报了仇，谁知道区区一个人类的小姑娘能查到什么地步呢？”

“她哥？”

“原313旅的护士和机枪手，早死成灰了。当年偷袭我们的敌军里面，有一部分仿生人，是阿卡德米公司从东亚购买的军事原型机，其中主导这批购买的人就是马特·斯特林根。”

“美国的PMC公司为了促使自己国内通过军事仿生人法案，而雇佣别人打击自己的北约盟友。”奥托一贯平静而阴郁的脸上，露出了罕见的笑容，“为什么我一点都不觉得惊讶。”

胸腔被合上，威尔海姆坐起来，通过自检后，对奥托表示了感谢，奥托问它下一步准备去往哪里。

“国内太沉闷了，即便是这座自由之城也没有任何自由的感觉（注2），每次取心一不小心还会造成刑事案件。我准备回去中东，随意找一家PMC公司，以雇佣兵的身份生存下去。请帮我留意一下我在国内的同型机们，别真让人销毁了，虽然那不是什么大问题，但总归不方便。”威尔海姆笑着回答，“对了，你的型号名确定了没有？”

奥托平淡地瞟了它一眼。

那晚，年轻的哈维尔博士大着胆子离开（他以为）正在工作的奥托，果然在弗莱堡的意大利人酒吧结识了一个笑容灿烂的历史系女教授。他们攀谈了很久有关历史和建筑的话题，当然，也喝了很多。

所以他不知道，他一直以为只是台面瘫闷罐子的72γ毫不犹豫地对着自己的同伴说：“哥廷根机型。这是我刚出厂没多久我就已决定的事情。”

“难不成是因为你的保姆在给你编程时就给你念格林兄弟的童话故事（注3）？”威尔海姆吹了口哨，“也许我该庆幸我从来没有配备什么安全员，而我在外面结识的人类很快就会死去。”

面对沉默的奥托，它接着说，“别不好意思，马萨里克老头最初也爱给我念儿童故事，我想那就是我主动选择去往战区的原因吧。”

====

注1：2009年3月3日，德国科隆南北地铁隧道建设期间因为施工问题导致包括城市档案馆在内的建筑倒塌，在已有预警的前提下，依然造成两人死亡，无数珍贵历史文献被损毁的惨剧；最终分析事故原因是08年已有专家指出地铁沿线建筑裂缝存在隐忧，但当时没有引起足够重视，部分工人擅自脱离计划施工甚至没有报备，而导致了这一悲剧。ReuiZ公司受此事件警示，研制出建筑机型72γ，用于预防并避免建筑工程中可能出现的危险，而它的软件工程师之一及安全员就是年轻的卡尔·哈维尔博士。

注2：弗莱堡Freiburg，在德语中是自由之城的意思，在中世纪时是自由通商城市的代表之一。

注3：历史上，格林兄弟曾在哥廷根大学担任法学教授多年，并收集、写作了多部童话故事，直到1837年因为护宪而被汉诺威国王奥古斯都解职。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：scramble（攀登），在这里是空军术语，指紧急起飞、紧急飞行的任务。
> 
> 注2：Arte制作的这一系列名字为“An vorderster Front”《在前线》，记录了2025年至2030年ISAF各部队在海外维和过程中的一些小事件（此后这一时间段被称为“前军事仿生人时代”。区别于31年后军事仿生人正式进入战区的时代）。因为内容存在争议，及德国国内反对海外驻军等各种原因，从没有在主流媒体正式播出过；这个系列只在以后因为别的一些原因才浮出水面。
> 
> 注3：绿蓝信号，“Green on blue”，指阿富汗国防军里面混入的恐怖分子的奸细，抓住机会暗杀北约士兵或变成人体炸弹。2026年，一名阿富汗国防军军官毫无预兆地成为了人体炸弹，炸死炸伤了附近的三名美军校级军官。这一事件，促使了美军战斗部队的大规模撤离。
> 
> 注4：Negaran nabash（音），达利（波斯）语，不要担心。
> 
> 注5：Salamati（音），达利（波斯）语，一切都好。  



End file.
